Hand On Your Heart
by FF Queen
Summary: Snape finds Hermione after an 'unfortunate accident' (so to speak) and takes her in. In the next few chapters the plot will thicken more...Just read it now! (And I'm really sorry if the story seems really...whacked...right about now!)
1. Default Chapter

Hand On Your Heart  
  
*********************************  
  
Dis: No, I don't own Harry Potter!  
  
A/N: A cute, but a little twisted, story I thought of. Some of this relates to me, so it's sort of personal in parts, but I'll let you flame on this one if you want, because I know some of you aren't going to agree with the coupling... And yes, it is angst at the start...But you'll see in the end...  
  
*********************************  
  
Hermione sighed as she wiped a silent tear from her cheek as she huddled up even tighter, her eyes never moving from the dancing flame of the fireplace. Another fight with Ron always meant another unbreakable bout of pain for Hermione. Closing her eyes softly, Hermione buried her forehead into her knees, more tears treckling into her pyjama pants. Suddenly the sound of light footsteps made Hermione's eyes snap open, her face turning pale. Looking around slowly, she sighed with releif as she saw Crookshanks, she was glad that it wasn't Ron. "Come here, Crookshanks." Hermione whispered softly, patting a cushion next to her. In a flash of ginger and white, Crookshanks leapt over the back of the lounge and was now curled up quite comfortably next to her.  
  
"At least you love me." Hermione sighed quietly, stroking Crookshanks absent-mindedly. Rather noisily, the Common Room door suddenly swung open, and Harry and Ginny stumbled in laughing, locked in each other's embraces. Hermione couldn't stand watching, or even listening to them. Covering her ears, Hermione buried her head under the cusion Crookshanks was on. Crookshanks leapt off quite suddenly and ruffled himself angrily. Closing her eyes tightly, Hermione felt more warm tears crawling down her stained cheeks, their laughing was too much for her...Even seeing them together and so...Happy, dug into her like a knife. Hermione looked up as she felt someone take the cushion away from her face.  
  
"Hermione? What's wrong?" Hermione looked up to see Ginny and Harry looking down at her, as white as sheets. "Go away." Hermione snapped icily, still with her ears covered and eyes shut again.  
  
"Hermione...Please, what is it? It's not...Ron...?" Ginny asked quietly, resting a hand on her arm.  
  
"JUST BLOODY LEAVE ME ALONE!" Hermione suddenly screamed, apparently taking everyone in the Common Room, even herself, but shock and surprise. Quickly fleeing from the Common Room, Hermione ran blindly into the dark corridors. She didn't care where she ended up, just being around people that even smiled drove her insane. Slipping into the girl's toilets, Hermione slid down the back of the door. At least someone was here that knew how she felt.   
  
Hermione gave a sniff as she felt cold droplets of water falling onto her. Looking up she met Moaning Myrtle...Who was apparently more than happy to see Hermione so upset. "Not you, too." Hermione whimpered as Myrtle gave a giggle. "And you all said I was miserable..." Shaking her head and smiling, Myrtle sat down on top of the taps, watching her gleefully. "My misery only brings happiness to you all, doesn't it?!" Hermione demanded, her eyes pink as she smashed her fist on the cold and damp floor. Myrtle nodded still smiling and watching her every move with great interest. "I guess so...It's finally worth seeing one of you lot miserable...You finally get to see how I feel." Hermione glared up at her and hissed a little, her fringe now sticking to her tears. "However...If you want some help..." Myrtle's face suddenly split into a wider grin as she floated down to Hermione. "...I'm more than willing to help you."  
  
***************************************************************************************************************************  
  
A/N: How was that for a first chapter? Sorry it's short, but I wanted to give you all a...Well...Kind of, cliffhanger. The next chapter will be up real soon, because I really want to work on this! 


	2. Chapter 2

Hand On Your Heart  
  
************************************  
  
Disclaimer: No, I don't own HP!  
  
A/N: I'm back! This chapter might seem a little twisted, but stick with me...You will see....  
  
************************************  
  
Hermione glared up at her as more hot tears fell from her eyes. "I don't need your help." Mrytle just looked down at her, still smiling as she played with one of her ponytails. "Oh...Really then? If you're sure..." She answered, before diving back down into her toilet. Hermione sighed heavily as she stood up. Turning to open the door, something caught her eye as it reflected in the dull brass doorknob. Turning around slowly, she noticed a single potion bottle sitting by itself...Just under where Moaning Myrtle was sitting. Picking it up gently, Hermione took the cork out of the vile. Hermione doubled over coughing as a thick orange smoke surrounded her. Quickly shoving the cork back in, Hermione slipped the potion bottle into her robes.  
  
"I'm over her now...It's you I love." Hermione paused as she pressed her face to the crack in the door, her eyes wide as tears threatened her. "Ron...I-I..." Hermione continued to watch silently as Ron walked over to the other girl, brushing her hair behind her ear gently before kissing her. Hermione gave a low growl as she swallowed the lump in her throat. She fell for exactly the same thing...And he only used her. Slipping her hand into her pocket, Hermione pulled out the potion. Giving a quiet sniff, she looked back at Ron before looking at the potion again. Clasping the vile firmly, Hermione suddenly fled, a folded piece of parchment falling from her pocket.  
  
Making sure she was alone in the silent corridor, Hermione shivered as she took the cork from the vile. Fanning the smoke away from her, she bit her lip nervously. Looking at the potion bubbling thickly, Hermione swallowed the lump in her throat. Raising the vile to her lips, Hermione shuddered as the thick potion slid down her throat. Tears filled her eyes as she sat down against the wall, silently hiccoughing. 'It's all Ron's fault...' Resting her head against the wall, she gave a loud sniff and a wail as she wrapped her arms around herself. She could feel herself getting weaker and weaker as energy seeped from her, her vision blurred from tears. Shivering, Hermione whimpered as she stared down the dark corridor. 'That's how my life's been.' She thought sadly, the black corridor seeming to go forever.  
  
Suddenly loud footsteps echoed inside Hermione's head. She was now laying on the floor, the potion vile had been dropped and smashed. A pair of black shoes stopped in front of her, before someone grabbed onto her arm and hoisted her up. "S-Snape, wh-wha-" But before Hermione could finished, she had lurched forwards and threw up right in front of Snape, missing him by a little. "Just come with me Granger." Still holding her arm, Snape led her along the dark and silent corridor. Hermione was just glad that someone had noticed her...She had regretted being so stupid. Pushing open a large, wooden door, Snape stepped inside with Hermione. Torches lit as soon as they walked in, doing little to illuminate that cold, dark room.   
  
"Here, lay down." Sitting Hermione on his bed, Snape covered her with a thick blanket. Hermione shivered from fright and cold as she looked around, hardly able to see anything. Leaning over the side of the bed, Hermione threw up again, now looking a sickly blue. "Drink this, it'll stop the poison." Snape whispered, not nastily, but kindly, considering it was Snape. Hermione swallowed the bright purple potion quickly before laying down fully, still shivering. "W-Why do y-you care what happens to m-me?" She asked, her large brown eyes fixing with Snape's black ones. "It's personal." Snape snapped, sounding rather hurt.   
  
"Please..." Ignoring her, he waved his wand and cleaned the floor, before placing a potion vile on the bedside cabnit. "Sleep in here for now. If you feel sick, drink some of that potion." Nodding towards the vile on the bedside cabnit, Snape pulled on a dark green cloak over his robes. "I'll be back in the morning, and don't even think about leaving. You'll be alright overnight."  
  
Hermione shivered as Snape left the room. Even though Snape mightn't have been the best company, she suddenly felt alone and worried. Snuggling into the blankets and laying back down, Hermione gave a small yawn. 'If it hadn't been for Ron, I could be in my own bed by now.' She thought angrily, her eyes narrowing as she stared at the ceiling. She was glad it happened in a way...But she couldn't put her finger on the reason. Suddenly Hedwig flew into the room through the supply stores door. Dropping a piece of parchment near Hermione, Hedwig landed next to her and hooted. Hermione smiled as she ran her hand over Hedwig's back gently, picking up the parchment. Hedwig flew off again and left Hermione, who was now opening the letter. "Hey Hermione, I was wondering if you're alright now...I saw Snape, he told me what happened. Snape said I can see you tomorrow...If you're up to it. Don't do anything stupid overnight, okay? Love, Harry." Hermione read softly, smiling a little. At least there was one person that cared about her.  
  
********************************************************************************************************  
  
A/N: Weird I know, the plot is just starting! 


	3. Chapter 3

Hand On Your Heart  
  
************************************  
  
Disclaimer: No, I don't own HP!  
  
A/N: Two updates in one day?! Freaky...! Oh, and Snape's OOC for this chapter, but you'll see eventually.  
  
************************************  
  
"Come on, wake up." Hermione groaned as he stirred in her sleep, her eyes slowly opening groggily. Sitting up with a long yawn, Hermione could just make out sunlight dancing across the stone floor. "I brought lunch down for you." Hermione rubbed her eyes and stretched as she looked up. Shaking her head, Hermione groaned as she hugged her stomach, still cold. "Thanks...But I don't want...Snape?! Oh...Sorry..." Hermione mumbled as Snape shook his head. "The potion I gave you can make you a bit forgetful. You should have something to eat or the antidote won't work properly, it's still trying to get rid of the potion you took." Hermione whimpered as Snape put a tray on her lap. "Can't I just have something to drink?" Snape shook his head, as he folded his arms and sat down on his trunk. "No. You have to eat something. Otherwise I'll have to give you the antidote again."  
  
Hermione shuddered before picking a tiny piece of crust from her sandwhich with her teeth. She felt as full as anything, like she had just eaten the whole feast from the Gryffindor table. Swallowing the small piece in her mouth, she made no hesitation in putting it back down on the plate. Snape shook his head a little before taking the tray from her. "I guess that'll do. I know I couldn't-...Nevermind." Snape muttered quickly, placing the tray on the counter, under the shelf of potions. Hermione looked at him with a puzzled look on her face. "You couldn't...What?" Snape looked at the ground and sighed heavily shaking his head.  
  
"I couldn't...Eat anything when I..." Hermione went wide-eyed and Snape kept looking at his feet.  
  
"Y-You...Did the same...Thing?" Hermione asked quietly, her eyes not moving from him. Snape nodded slowly and shuddered. "All I'm saying is that I haven't had the best life." Walking out of the dungeons, still not looking at her, Snape closed the wooden door behind him quietly. Hermione was still in shock as she glanced down at the bed. Suddenly a loud knock echoed around the room. "Hermione?" Hermione looked up to see Harry with his head poking around the corner. "Come in." Hermione smiled with releif, as Harry closed the door softly. Walking over to her, he kissed her cheek softly before sitting next to her. "It scared me to death when Snape told me what happened. I wanted to see you then, but he stopped me."   
  
Hermione gave a sniff as she suddenly hugged him, on the verge of tears. "I-I was so close...To..." Taking a deep, shaky breath, Hermione continued. "...Dying last night." Whimpering, she looked up at Harry. "If Snape didn't find me...I-I would've died." Harry swallowed hard as Hermione rested her head on his shoulder, crying. Stroking her hair softly, Harry looked at her sadly. "J-Just promise me something..." Harry said softly as Hermione looked up at him. "Never...Do that again..." Harry could feel Hermione shivering against him. Shaking her head, Hermione pulled away from him. "I can't promise that...I-I could do it when I'm thirty or something...But I can promise I'm not going to do it anytime soon."  
  
Harry sighed with releif as Hermione wiped her face on her sleeve. "What I did was stupid...And the reason why I did was even more stupid." Harry looked at her questioningly.  
  
"But...Why did you...You know..."  
  
"Because I saw Ron with another girl." Hermione gave a hollow laugh, but deep down it really hurt.   
  
"It's not stupid, Hermione. I know how you feel...The same thing happened to me, not long ago." Harry replied, looking down. "But...You haven't been with any girls since Cho, have you?"  
  
"No..."  
  
************************************************************************************* 


	4. Chapter 4

Hand On Your Heart  
  
************************************  
  
Disclaimer: No, I don't own HP!  
  
A/N: ARGH! Another update! That's 3 chapters in one day! *starts hypernetilating and passes out* Xx; This one has...Slash references in it, but no actual slash...  
  
************************************  
  
Harry looked awkward and started to fidget, not looking at her. "W-Well..." Hermione looked at him even more confused as she tucked her fringe behind her ear. "Well...What?" Harry nodded and bit his lip.  
  
"They don't have to be a girl." He whispered quietly, his face flushing a bright red. Hermione smiled and hugged him tightly. "Oh, Harry, I'm proud of you!" Harry looked at her weirdly as she looked up at him.   
  
"W-What? I thought that you'd...Be disgusted with me or something..."  
  
"No, of course not! I think you're brave to tell me that." Hermione smiled, still hugging him. "It's alright if you like other guys, Harry. It's not like you're a completely different person, you're still the Harry I used to know."  
  
"Er...Thanks..." Harry murmered, turning even more red and looking even more awkward. "Er...I better go to Quidditch practise, the team won't like it if I'm late." Hermione nodded and smiled. Getting up, Harry stretched a little before walking over to the door. "Harry..." Harry turned around to Hermione before opening the door. "Thankyou for seeing me today." Hermione smiled. "And...Thankyou for being there for me." Harry smiled.  
  
"You're always there for me Hermione...It works both ways. That what friends are for. I'll see you tonight maybe." Hermione nodded as she waved. "Okay...See you Harry." Watching the door close, Hermione flopped back on her bed, staring up at the ceiling, thinking. Hermione yawned a little before staring sleepily at the window, slowly drifting in and out of a light slumber.  
  
Waking hours later, Hermione yawned and gave a stretch before crawling out of bed. Walking over to the window, she saw a Quidditch match taking place, and it looked like it was Ravenclaw against Gryffindor. It was sunset, so it was hard to tell the colours of the teams, but she couldn't mistake Harry...Nor Cho. Resting against the brick window sill, she watched the game absent mindedly. The door swung open moments later, and Hermione snapped back to reality with a shock. "I see you're awake. Did Potter see you today?" Hermione looked up to meet Snape and nodded in silence. "I told Madam Pomfrey about you. She wanted you to be sent back home." Hermione looked at him even more in shock. "She what?! There's no way I'm leaving Hogwarts!"  
  
"Settle down, Granger. I told her I was looking after you and there's no need to send you back home."  
  
"Y-You...Did that? First you save me, look after me and now you want me to stay at Hogwarts?" She asked quietly, her eyes not moving from him. "I don't beleive this...I have to be dreaming. Why on earth would you want to do all those things for me, especially when I'm a...Mudblood?" Snape took his gloves off, not looking at her.   
  
"That's not important, Granger. What is important is that you're still alive and at Hogwarts." He answered bluntly, his back now turned to her. Hermione watched him shaking her head. "You've got to be kidding me...You're the Head of Slytherin...And I'm the Head Girl of Gryffindor?! I'm definately dreaming..."  
  
"I assure you, that you're not dreaming. You're awake, standing in the dungeons, wearing one of my nightshirts."  
  
The smallest of smiles could be seen flickering in the corner of Snape's lips, sounding as if he was about to laugh. Hermione looked down and laughed a little as she folded up the sleeve of the nightshirt. "Er...Sorry about that. I had to change into something...W-Why do you want me here...I don't get it..." Snape fell silent, and he wasn't going to answer any time soon. "Please...I want to know..."  
  
"I know what it's like Granger." He answered simply, sitting on his trunk, his back against the wall. "I know what it's like to have someone stab you in the back, and don't say you don't know what I'm talking about." Hemione looked at him weirdly. "How did you-?"  
  
"Let's just say I know what Weasley's up to. Parading around like he owns the place, I could tell you didn't mean anything to him, no one does. He's too cocky for his own bloody good. I had him in detention the other night, caught him and Patil in the act." Hermione fell silent, swallowing hard she forced back tears of pain and anger. "If it was up to me, I'd have expelled him last night." Crawling over to her robes, her fiddled for a little bit, unfastening her Head Girl's badge. Snape looked at her funnily as she handed it to him. "I'm not going back up there...I won't need that any more. Give it back to Dumbledore." Hermione said simply, before pulling blankets up tp her waist.  
  
*********************************************************************************************************************  
  
A/N: The plot thickens...Er, hang on...It can't thicken...I forgot the cornflour! Okay...That was SO not funny...Anyway, reveiw!!! 


	5. Chapter 5

Hand On Your Heart  
  
************************************  
  
Disclaimer: No, I don't own HP!  
  
A/N: Something is wrong with me...At least I'm updating! Oh yeah...Snape's OOC, but you get the picture...It's the side of Snape we never see...  
  
************************************  
  
Snape looked at the badge in his hand, then up to her. "I don't want it." Hermione answered before he could even say anything. "But..."   
  
"I don't want to be Head Girl any more." Laying down, Hermione curled up in the blankets, silently crying. "I'm sure Ron won't miss me as Head Girl."  
  
"Hermione..." Hermione looked a little taken aback as she looked up at Snape. It was the first time she had ever called her by her first name...Except for calling the roll anyway. Taking her hand, he placed the badge back into it. Hermione let her hand clasp to his for a few moments, before both of them pulled away. Hermione bit her lip, rubbing the side of her neck.  
  
Hermione looked at her watch, before looking up at Snape. "Er...I guess I better get ready if I'm going to have any dinner." She murmered, her speech a little slurred. Snape just nodded before getting up. "I'll go down there now..." Hermione nodded as she watched him leave. Picking up her clothes, Hermione walked over to the small bathroom that was joined to Snape's sleeping chamber. Closing the door behind her, Hermione pulled the nightshirt off, before pulling her skirt up. Looking in the mirror, Hermione gave a long groan. Since she had been sleeping all day, her hair was on end. Shaking her head, she buttoned her top up before walking out of the bathroom, pulling her cloak over her as she went.  
  
Trying to flatten her hair, Hermione walked down the quiet hallway. Not watching where she was going, Hermione crashed into someone. "Sorry..." She muttered quickly, not looking up. She knew it was most likely a Slytherin.  
  
"Well, well. If it isn't little Miss Granger." A voice jeered, laughing. Hermione could tell that voice from anywhere. Looking up, she met the cold eyes of Draco Malfoy. "I heard an interesting rumour today, Granger..."  
  
"What?" Hermione spat, her eyes narrowing. Draco just laughed idly, playing with a button on his robes.  
  
"It's true...Isn't it?"  
  
"What's true, Ferret?"  
  
"That you're sleeping with Snape...For...aherm...'Extra credit'?" Goyle nudged Crabbe behind Malfoy as all three of them sniggered thickly.  
  
"No!" Hermione yelped, her face red. "He bloody well saved my life, that's what!"  
  
"Oh...So let me get this straight, he saved your life, so know you're sleeping with him?" Draco smirked, watching Hermione's eyes narrow to tiny slits, almost like a cat's. "If you want the whole story, Malfoot, this is what happened. I overdosed, Snape found me and saved me, and now he wants me to stay with him until I fully recover! Even go and ask him!" Hermione shreiked, storming off...Not knowing if she should've told him the truth. Continuing down the long hall, Hermione soon found the arch that lead into the Great Hall. Almost everyone paused as they saw here enter, and if they didn't one of their friends told them. Hermione bet that a number of stories about her and Snape had gotten around by now. "Everyone, back to dinner!" Snape demanded, and no one dared to argue with Snape.  
  
Hermione walked over to the Gryffindor table cautiously...Trying not to take any notice of the snide remarks or the accusing stares. Sitting next to Harry, Hermione looked at him. "Harry...Y-You didn't tell...Anyone about me, did you?" She asked quietly. Harry looked at her and shook his head.   
  
"No...Of course I didn't." He answered, pulling a roll apart. "Unless Mr 'I'm-the-king-of-Hogwarts' did." Hermione looked down the table to see a group of girls flocked around Ron, who seemed to be enjoying it. "He probably did." She answered bitterly, almost spilling the pumpkin juice she was pouring. "He was in detention with Snape the other night, he could've heard us talking or something...I saw Malfoy on my way down here." Hermione muttered, changing the subject.  
  
"I bet that he told a few of the stories going around then." Harry muttered bitterly, stabbing his potato. Hermione nodded. "What stories ARE going around anyw-" But before Hermione could finish, Ron and Parvati marched up behind her, Parvati clinging to him and giggling cheekily. "Where's your Head Girl badge?" Parvati taunted, smirking. "Did Dumbledore take it off you for seeing Snape?" Both Ron and Parvati were laughing coldly. Hermione started to shake with anger, she was shaking so bad that half the frshly poured pumpkin juice had spilt from the goblet she was holding. "I bet your enjoying it Hermione...Always lusted after Snape, haven't you?" Hermione suddenly jolted up and punched her straight in the face, hitting her so hard that both she and Ron crashed into the next table. "Miss Granger!" Dumbledore called across the hall as students all over watched her closely.  
  
*************************************************************************************************************************** 


	6. Chapter 6

Hand On Your Heart  
  
************************************  
  
Disclaimer: No, I don't own HP!  
  
A/N: Oh my God...Don't ask about the last chapter...  
  
************************************  
  
"If you're going to take points from me and give me a lecture about being Head Girl, you can forget it!" Hermione yelled back, her face purple and her breathing fast and shallow. "I give up the title of Head Girl!" Everyone went wide-eyed as they all fell silent. No one in their right minds expected Hermione to lash out like this...Especially not at Dumbledore. "Come with me, Granger." A cold voice rang in her ear as she gritted her teeth, turning around she saw Professor McGonagall standing behind her. Making her way out of the Great Hall, McGonall kept her hands clenched in her pocket. Hermione followed her, a dark look of hatred spreading across her face. Following McGonagall into the hallway, Hermione muttered something to herself.  
  
"Have a seat." McGonagall nodded towards the chair, closing the door behind them. Hermione sat down and folded her arms, her eyes narrowed. "If this is going to be a lecture about how a Head Girl should behave, then you can go and see Professor Snape." Hermione hissed, staring at McGonagall's desk. "He's the one that has my badge, I give up being Head Girl." Professor McGonagall sat down behind her desk and shook her head, her stern gaze falling on Hermione through her glasses. "No, Miss Granger, this isn't a lecture about being Head Girl. No student, Head Girl or not, has the right to act as you did." Hermione looked up at her, her stare icy.  
  
"Yeah? Well no student has the right to act how Weasley did either." Hermione muttered angrily. "He's the one who started it...Tell me, Professor. If someone had said that you were sleeping with one of your teachers, you'd want to punch them, wouldn't you? Especially if they didn't know the whole truth behind it."  
  
"That's not the point, Granger. Whether you feel like punching him or not, it still doesn't say you can! I don't know what has happened to you, but I assure you, your parents will be hearing about this."  
  
"Professor...Do you have any idea of how much I've been through?" Hermione demanded, rising from her chair slighty. "Sit down, Granger." McGonagall said sharply, but Hermione didn't move.  
  
"I take that as a no." Hermione replied, glaring at her. "How would you feel if you were thrown aside by the one person you ever loved, almost killed yourself, ended up in your least favourite teacher's sleeping chamber and have stories spread about you?" Hermione asked quietly, each of her words like venom. "I know you wouldn't like it...Do you think I do? I don't know about you, but it's a goddamn lot to cope with! I don't need you breathing down my neck!" Hermione finished before storming out of McGonagall's office.   
  
Hermione swallowed hard she she slammed the door behind her. "Hermione, are you okay?" Hermione spun around to see Harry standing beside her, he was obviously waiting out side McGonagalls office. "Yeah...I'm just peachy." Hermione answered saracastically, rolling her eyes. "Can't you tell I'm having the time of my life?"  
  
"Hermione, I don't know why the hell you're acting like this, but you bloody well have to stop!" Harry suddenly snapped. "We've all got our own problems, Hermione, not just you!" Hermione just smirked nastily, her eybrows furrowed. "You know what? I think that you're just pissed off because no one's paying attention to your problems for a change."  
  
"That's not true!" Harry yelled, his temper rising. "You know what, Hermione? I think that this is just a cover up story, you probably are sleeping with Snape! Why in the hell would he keep you in his sleeping chamber? Why didn't he put you in the Hospital Wing?"  
  
Hermione fell silent as tears rolled down her face, still glaring at Harry. "I'm not sleeping with Snape, Harry." She answered coldly. "He's looking after me...He understands what I'm going through!" Harry just snorted.  
  
"Sure, whatever Hermione. Can't you tell why he's doing it? It's obvious!"  
  
"It's not true!" Hermione screamed. "He's been through the same thing! If it wasn't for him Madam Pomfrey would've sent me home! That's why I'm staying in his chambers!" Running off, Hermione whimpered loudly as her footsteps echoed through the hall. "Hermione! Wait!"  
  
"Leave me alone, I've heard enough!"  
  
Slamming the dungeon door hard behind her, Hermione sank to the floor, her back resting against the cold door. Placing her head in her hands, she gave a loud wail as tears ran down her face. "I never should've done what I did." She wept quietly, her fringe sticking to her face a little.  
  
"I wouldn't say that..." Hermione looked up to find Snape standing in front of her, his hand out. Taking his hand, Hermione stood up. "Wh-Why? Would've been easier if I didn't." She murmered, looking at the ground, trying to avoid looking at Snape. "Maybe so. Better learning the hard way now than in a madhouse twenty years down the track." Hermione couldn't help but smile as she nodded a little.  
  
"I guess you're right."  
  
***************************************************************************************************************************  
  
A/N: Aww...You have to reveiw! I'm getting to the good bits now! Oh and when I've finished this fic, I just had a great idea for a sequel! ^_^; 


	7. Chapter 7

Hand On Your Heart  
  
************************************  
  
Disclaimer: No, I don't own HP!  
  
A/N: Er...I kind of stuffed up with Hermione going mental there...Oh well, as they say...The show er...Fanfic, must go on!  
  
************************************  
  
Hermione shifted uncomfortably as she let go of Snape's hand. "Professor...Harry said something that got me thinking..." She murmered, a knot forming in her stomach as Snape's gaze fell on her.   
  
"And what did Potter tell you?"  
  
"Well...Um...Nothing important. It's just...I've been wondering...Why are you keeping me in here? Shouldn't I be in the Hospital Wing or something? It doesn't bother me...It's just...Well with all the stories going around...It's just...Well...Got me thinking, that's all." She explained quietly, her hand on her neck as she bit her lip. Snape sighed, annoyed, as he folded his arms. "Granger, if you think I'm keeping you here to try and get into your pants, I'm not." He answered bluntly, eyes narrowed.  
  
"I'm keeping you here because for one thing, Madam Pomfrey will send you home or to St Mungo's in a matter of seconds if you were in the Hospital Wing."  
  
"Yes...But...Why don't you want me to go?" Hermione asked, looking up at him, puzzled.  
  
"I ended up in St Mungo's." He answered with malice in his voice. "But when they let me out, I ended up living with my mother, not that she cared...She was drunk most of the time, so I ended up in St Mungo's again. It became a vicious cycle, really." Snape looked pale by the time he had finished, and was shaking slightly. Hermione couldn't help but feel sorry for him, even if he was Snape. "I-I'm sorry...I shouldn't have pushed it..." She murmered quietly, hugging him.  
  
"Oh...Sorry..." Hermione quickly muttered as she let go of Snape, suddenly realising what she was doing. "I..." But when she looked up at Snape, he was smiling, for the first time he had since he was at school, probably. "I think we both needed it." Hermione looked a little shocked, but in a way, Snape was right. She had felt, happy, for the first time in ages when she hugged him, and that was saying something. "I think we did, too." She answered, still looking a little embarassed. It wasn't every day that someone could admit to hugging Snape. There was an awkward silence for a moment before Hermione stiffled a yawn. Snape shook his head, still smiling as he looked at her. "I think you better go to bed. After today, I bet you'd be tired." Snape turned to open the door, but was stopped by Hermione. "Professor..."  
  
"Yes?" Snape asked, looking at her, the door ajar. Hermione curled a strand of hair around her finger, looking uncomfortable. "Nothing...Sorry...'Night." Snape shook his head as he left, closing the door softly behind him. Hermione yawned again before curling up under the warm blankets, no longer tired. Running over what had happened that day, Hermione couldn't but but giggle quietly, it seemed so stupid. Shaking her head, she rolled over to face the moonlit window. Suddenly a blurred shadow caught her eye, and it wasn't the shadow of a tree, but the shadow of someone's head. "Go away!" She called angrily, guessing it was Draco or someone.  
  
"Hey! It's me!" A familiar voice hissed as they knocked on the window. "Open it up!"  
  
Getting out of bed, Hermione walked over to the window, unlatching the hook cautiously. "Harry? What are you doing here? I thought you were on Ron's side." Hermione growled coldly as Harry hoisted himself through the narrow window. "Nah, not a chance. If I was on his side, I'd be running around with every girl...Er, that doesn't sound right..." He grinned cheekily with a small laugh. "Thought you'd want a bit of company? Sorry about..." But Hermione cut him off. "No...Harry, if there's anyone that should be sorry, it should be me." Hermione whispered softly before hugging Harry tightly. "I don't know what's wrong with me...I just lose it so easy..." Harry shook his head, hugging her back. "Don't worry, it's normal to do that...Trust me on that one."  
  
Hermione laughed a little as she pulled away from him, reluctant. "I guess...God I've had the weirdest day..."  
  
"I know...Even weirder than a day when I battle Voldemort." Harry smiled, shaking his head a little. Hermione nodded slightly. "I even hugged Snape...That's weird..." Hermione smiled, placing her hand on her neck. Harry looked at her as if she was crazy. "You're kidding...Right?" Hermione shook her head, still grinning.  
  
"Nope...Not at all...Snape's actually really nice, Harry." Harry's jaw dropped, looking even more weird than what he had a few minutes ago. "Okay then..."  
  
***************************************************************************************************************************  
  
A/N: Erm...Weird ending...I couldn't think of anything. 


End file.
